


Travel Companion

by killing_kurare



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: After the Movie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shilo finally has the chance to see the world, but when she's at home to pack her things, there is also sadness creeping into her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- "We have both been kept in bondage"  
**Challenge:** [**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/): Christina Aguilera - Beautiful

  

_But tomorrow we might awake on the other side_

 

 

Shilo didn’t know what to feel. She felt happy, sad, excited, afraid – everything at once. So much happened she still couldn’t fully understand.

There was only one thing she knew: That her life would change completely.

So she went home and ignored the sting in her heart that did not come from her false blood disease (with time the symptoms would fade, Shilo was sure), simply started packing. No way was she going to stay here. Now that she finally had the chance to see the world?

She entered her room and looked around, deciding what she would need and what not … when she saw the poster of Mag.

“Oh Mag …” Shilo thought and her lip started to tremble. She remembered the time the singer had been at her house, and all the things she had said Shilo couldn’t wrap her head around. But now it all made sense.

“We have both been kept in bondage.”

The words echoed through her, and Shilo approached the poster, eyed the beautiful face that smiled happily. But now, taking a closer look, there was an endless sadness, for Mag never had the chance to enjoy her freedom.

“Don’t worry, Mag,” Shilo whispers and starts to detach the poster from her wall carefully. “I’ll take you with me. We’ll travel together, we’ll see the world, and every day will be a surprise, a new adventure.”

The girl smiles, takes her bag and leaves the house, already wondering where she’ll wake up tomorrow.


End file.
